The Night Ginny Grew A Pair
by hphglover
Summary: Hermione/Ginny pairing. Re-post.


**THE NIGHT GINNY GREW A PAIR**

"You're staring again," Luna whispered in Ginny's ear.

Ginny blinked stupidly and tore her gaze away from the pretty brunette standing not too far from them.

They were standing in a somewhat secluded and darkened corner of the Room of Requirement. There was a party going on to celebrate Gryffindor's win over Slytherin for the Quidditch House Cup.

"I wasn't staring," Ginny denied.

"Yes, you were, and you've been doing it for months now. Lately, it's more obvious than normal. People are bound to notice at some point, you know. I'm sure some already have."

"She's my friend, is all."

"But you want her to be more than that, don't you, Gin?"

Ginny blushed at Luna's words.

"That's bullocks, Luna. I've no idea what you're on about."

"Mmm hmm. It's okay if you like her, you know. There is nothing wrong with liking someone of your same sex. I kissed a girl myself once," Luna admitted with a secret smile.

Ginny's shock at the blonde's comment was evident in more ways than one. Her mouth was hanging open, her eyes were wide with surprise and her body was noticeably stiff.

"You've kissed a girl before? Who was it and when?"

"Hannah Abbot at the end of last year and it was lovely."

"But you're with Ron now," Ginny pointed out unnecessarily.

Luna laughed merrily. "Of course I am."

"I don't understand."

"It's really not that difficult to explain. We weren't sure if we would survive the war. We were both alone and had a few too many drinks. One thing led to another and it happened. Nothing else to it."

"How was it?"

Try as she might, Ginny couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"It was brilliant. Very different from kissing a boy, though. It's much softer and unhurried."

"But for you it was a one time thing, right? I mean, you really want to be with Ron, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I love my Ronald, infuriating as he can be at times. The thing with Hannah was just something that happened at a volatile time in our lives. However, what you feel for her doesn't seem that way. It seems like the forever kind of thing to me. Pity you seem so intent on ignoring that fact."

Ginny didn't know what to say to that. Luna was a lot closer to the truth than she knew. What she felt for the beautiful girl was not a passing fancy. No matter how hard Ginny had tried to forget her, nothing worked.

Going out with other blokes had failed miserably. The curly-haired beauty was in her dreams every night. There was nothing Ginny could do to change how she felt, and frankly, she was bloody tired of trying. It felt like she would snap at any given moment, without prior warning. She was _that_ close to her breaking point.

Luna, oblivious to her plight, looked around the group and smiled. There were students there from every house. Since the war had ended, the house divisions had mostly disappeared. A melodious laugh reached their ears and Ginny turned at the sound, a smile immediately forming on her lips.

"You fancy her, don't you?"

Ginny blushed again, but was unable to look at Luna in the eyes.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"There is no use denying it, Ginny. Nor is it wrong to accept that you have feelings for another girl. I think it's nice that you feel that way about her. She deserves the best and so do you."

"Oh, Luna, I have no idea what to think anymore. I've fancied her for ages and there's nothing I can do about it," Ginny finally admitted out loud, thankful to have someone she could talk to at last.

"What do you mean? Why can't you?"

"She would never fancy me! She likes blokes and I look nothing like one, nor do I want to."

"How do you even know that? Have you asked her personally?"

"No! I could never do that."

"I guess you will never find out then and you will always wonder if you made the right decision or not." Luna turned to look at Ginny and put her hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, Gin. The war is over and it's time to move on and be happy without fear. You've always been a brave girl and now is not the time to start acting differently. She might just surprise you with her response. Just think about it, at least."

Ginny nodded and looked over at the pretty brunette once again. Maybe Luna was right. Maybe she needed to do something about the feelings she had been bottling up inside for the past two years. What did she have to lose at this point?

0-0

Hermione spotted Luna and Ginny talking and walked over to them. Because of where she was standing, Ginny didn't see Hermione coming towards them. Luna did, but said nothing, which Hermione found as a perfect opportunity to play a little joke on Ginny.

Hermione put a finger to her lips and Luna nodded slightly. She walked right up to Ginny and put a hand over her eyes, while her other hand went around Ginny's waist.

"Guess who?" Hermione whispered against Ginny's ear.

Ginny's knees buckled when she felt the warm breath against her skin and the arm around her waist tightened to support her. There was no mistaking Hermione's husky tone, but if she said as much, she would lose the contact and that wasn't an option at the moment.

"Err…," she stalled.

"Need a clue?" Hermione asked in another whisper.

"Yes," Ginny answered while closing her eyes.

Luna watched with amusement for a moment, winked at Hermione and then walked discreetly away. No one but Hermione was aware of the _notice me not_ charm Luna put around her friends before blending into the crowd and heading towards her favorite redhead of the bunch.

"We're really good friends," Hermione continued when Luna was gone.

"Mmm hmm."

"We know _most_ of each other's secrets and we are in the same house."

"Okay."

"Need any more clues? Surely you must recognize my voice by now," Hermione purred.

Ginny's hairs were standing on end and her heart felt ready to burst out of her chest. She could feel Hermione's breasts pressing against her back and it was all she could do to hold back the moan that threatened to erupt from her mouth.

"Hermione," she answered weakly.

"Finally! Honestly, Gin, I thought you knew my voice better than that. Nevertheless, how should I reward you? What would you like as a prize?"

_Oh, if only you knew, Hermione, if only you knew_, Ginny thought sadly, knowing deep down that what she wanted more than anything was not something Hermione would ever be able to give her.

Hermione dropped her hand from Ginny's eyes. Ginny took that opportunity to turn around. Since Hermione's arm was still around her waist, she ended up in very close proximity to her dear friend.

Taking Luna's advice to heart, Ginny decided to be a little bold and see where it got her with Hermione.

"I don't really know. What would you like to give me?"

"Well, it can't be something _too_ big. You didn't guess on the first few tries, so you'll have to settle for something small."

"How small?" Ginny asked as her eyes fell on Hermione's luscious mouth.

Hermione noticed this and pulled Ginny's body closer. She was leaning fully against the wall and Ginny put her hands on either side of Hermione's head.

"Will a small kiss do?"

Ginny's surprise at the suggestion was obvious in her eyes. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting such an offer.

"A kiss will do," she told Hermione as their eyes locked.

Hermione smiled and moved closer to Ginny. Just as their lips were about to touch, Hermione turned her head slightly and the kiss landed on the corner of Ginny's mouth. Ginny closed her eyes in frustration. Just when she thought she'd gotten somewhere with Hermione, life disappointed her once again.

Ginny moved back and lowered her hands. Hermione, seeing her friend pulling back, lowered her hands from Ginny's waist as well and just stood there awkwardly.

"Thanks for my reward. I'm going to get something to drink. I'll see you a bit later."

Before Hermione could answer, Ginny was gone.

Hermione stared after her and wondered if she should have kissed her on the lips. It had never occurred to her that Ginny might want that. Just because she was crazy about the red-headed beauty didn't mean the feeling was reciprocated. _Right?_

She'd fancied Ginny for as long as she could remember. Through the years, they had become very good friends and knew each other well. The time Hermione usually spent at The Burrow during the summers had cemented their friendship even more. Summertime was one of Hermione's favorite seasons since it meant staying in the same room as Ginny for weeks at a time.

It was during one of those summers that Hermione had first noticed her attraction to the youngest Weasley. So far, she'd been content to just watch Ginny from afar and she had gotten extremely good at hiding her real feelings. She was, in fact, irrevocably in love with her female best-friend.

The question now was what to do about it.

Move forward or keep hiding.

Hermione just didn't know what to do.

0-0

Ginny sipped her Butterbeer and watched Hermione from afar. She seemed lost in thought ever since Ginny had walked away and hadn't moved from the spot. Ginny wondered why she had changed her mind at the last second. She was sure Hermione had been aiming for her lips and she would have welcomed the kiss wholeheartedly.

She saw Harry approaching and smiled at him.

"Hi, Gin."

"Hi, love. How's it going?"

"Not so bad. How about you?"

"I'm pretty good. Just watching everyone have fun."

"Gin, you know I love you, right?"

Ginny nodded, confused as to why Harry was asking her that.

"I love you as well. Why are you telling me now, though?"

"Because I want you to be happy."

"I am."

"You would be happier still if she returned your feelings, though. Am I right?"

"What in bloody hell are you on about?"

"Hermione."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, not you, too," Ginny said while throwing her arms in the air and spilling butterbeer all over the place.

Harry wasn't discouraged in the least by her sudden outburst. In fact, he plowed right on.

"We used to go out. I know you too well, Ginny, so don't even try to deny it. Even during the short time we were together, I knew you had feelings for her."

"_What_?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I should have known better than to start something with you to begin with. I don't blame you at all and I'm okay with it. However, I think you should talk to her about it."

"You've all gone mad. First Luna, and now you. Why does everyone think I'm in love with Hermione?"

"Because you are, little sister," Ron answered from behind her.

Ginny whirled around so fast that she almost lost her footing. Harry happened to grab her arm just in time to keep her from falling. Ginny nodded her thanks and went back to glaring at Ron.

"Did I miss something? Is it 'National Fuck with Ginny's Mind Day'? This isn't funny, you bloody gits."

"Nor it is funny that you're bottling everything you feel up inside. I think Hermione deserves to know how you feel. I've known for quite a while that she fancied a Weasley, only it wasn't me as everyone thought," Ron elaborated further. "She seems to like the female form better. I still say it's the red hair that's doing it for her!"

"Shut up, you bloody fool."

"Fine. Keep living on denial for all we care. I just never pictured you as such a bloody coward, is all."

That certainly got Ginny attention.

"I am not a coward, Ronald Weasley. Take it back this instant or you'll be sorry," she threatened.

"I take nothing back. If you can't deal with the truth, that is your problem, not mine. At least I had the balls to ask her out at one point. Sadly, the same cannot be said about you."

Ginny glared some more. Luna chose that moment to join them.

"Oh, where's Hermione? Didn't I leave you two alone just a moment ago? Did my _notice me not_ charm fail?" she asked innocently.

"What?" Now Ginny was really livid. "Why in Merlin's name are you all doing this to me? What have I ever done to any of you?"

"Nothing. And we aren't doing anything to you, either. We are merely pointing out the obvious," Harry said with a shrug.

"Doesn't it bother you that we used to go out and so did Hermione and Ron? Now you all want me to confess my feelings for her? It seems almost incestuous."

"Don't be silly, Gin. It isn't incestuous in the least. None of us are related, other than you and Ronald," Luna pointed out. "Ron didn't get to kiss her that many times, anyways, so she's still pretty much virgin territory."

"Don't talk about her that way, Luna. She is no one's territory to be claimed and explored. Hermione is a person that has feeling and I will not have any of you talking badly about her. Is that clear?"

"Oh, such a fiery temper!" Harry joked. "You defend her with such passion and yet we're not supposed to believe you're in love with her? Ginny, stop being such a damn fool and go over to her and do something about it!"

Ginny shot him a death glare and then her eyes narrowed dangerously when she spotted Katie talking animatedly with Hermione. Now, everyone knew Katie preferred girls and it was no secret either that she liked Hermione. A lot.

"Oh oh," Ron said in a singsong voice. "Someone's moving in on your _territory,_ little sis. I would advice, as your older brother and all, that you get your arse moving before Katie puts the moves on our dear Hermione. From what I've heard, not many girls can resist her charm."

Ginny didn't have to be told twice.

0-0

Hermione saw Ginny approaching again and smiled inside. She needed to find out if Ginny returned her feelings and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. If she played her cards right, she might get what her heart desired most in the end.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you for a moment," Ginny said when she reached the pair.

"Oh, Gin, can it wait for a bit? Katie was just telling me the funniest story," Hermione gushed while looking at Katie.

Katie smiled back and winked at her. Ginny saw red and moved closer to Hermione. She put her hand on the small of Hermione's back possessively and glared at Katie menacingly. Katie continued to smile winsomely. Inside, Hermione was bursting with joy.

"No, it can't wait. It's rather urgent."

"Okay, but give me a second and I'll be right with you," Hermione told her as she moved closer to Katie, clearly dismissing Ginny.

Ginny, however, was having none of it. She took Hermione's arm and pulled her back around.

"Katie can wait. What I need to tell you can't."

"Its okay, Hermione. I'll catch up with you some other time," Katie said.

"I'm so sorry, Katie."

"No problem, sugar." Katie smiled once more and then left.

Hermione watched her leave and then turned to glare at Ginny. "Well, that was rather rude of you, Ginevra."

"Yeah, well, she'll get over it."

"What has gotten into you?"

"Do you really want to know, Hermione? Because you might be surprised by my answer to that question."

"I guess it's best if you tell me. I'd hate for you to cause another of these silly scenes again."

Ginny took Hermione's hand and pulled her deeper into the darkened corner, where they could have a bit more privacy. She looked around her to make sure they wouldn't be bothered and then turned to look at Hermione once again.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or keep me waiting all night?" Hermione asked, exasperation clear in her tone.

"You know what, _Miss Granger_, I've decided to hell with it! I'm not going to say a bloody word; I'm just going to show you."

"Show me what, exactly?"

"This!"

Without giving Hermione a chance to speak again, Ginny cupped the back of her neck and lowered her lips until they touched Hermione's. She had been expecting Hermione to stiffen against her or to push her away. Instead, to her surprise and astonishment, Hermione melted into the kiss.

Ginny wanted to shout with glee.

Surely, fireworks were exploding overhead.

And angels were singing up above.

Christmas had come a day early.

Without a doubt, an earthquake couldn't have shaken her more.

A tornado could have trashed the room and she wouldn't have noticed.

Wild horses couldn't drag her away.

She, Ginevra Molly Weasley, was melting into a puddle in a corner of the Room of Requirement. Her mouth was finally fused to Hermione's in a toe-curling, heart-stopping, breath-stealing, and all-consuming kiss.

There was a God.

And Sacred beings existed.

Her prayers had finally been answered.

_Merlin's bloody balls, she was kissing Hermione Jane Granger at last and Hermione was kissing her back_!

Hermione's tongue invaded her mouth with such wantonness that Ginny's knees buckled once more, making her focus back on the kiss. She pushed Hermione against the wall and pressed against her. Hermione tangled her hands in Ginny's silky hair and held on for dear life. Ginny put her hands on Hermione's hips and pressed their lower bodies closer, seeking her warmth.

_Hot damn_, Hermione thought wildly. _She was kissing Ginny_!

0-0

Across the room, Harry and Ron stared in wonderment and high-five'd each other. Luna giggled softly as she leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and rested her arms around his waist. Nadia, a pretty Ravenclaw Harry was dating, came by and watched as well.

"Oh, are those Hermione and Ginny?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes! And it's about bloody time, too," Harry answered as he put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to their group.

"I guess my little sister finally found her Gryffindor courage and went after what she wanted."

"Judging by Hermione's reaction, she wanted it just as bad," Luna said giggling. "I knew they wouldn't resist the pull much longer."

"They're pretty hot together, aren't day?" Neville commented as he and Susan Bones joined them. The others nodded in agreement. Ron blushed scarlet.

"Glad to see them finally get together," Susan added. "They have been beating around the bush for far too long if you ask me."

"I agree. We told Ginny to grow a pair a bit ago," Ron told the new arrivals.

"Grow them she did," Harry agreed, unable to stop looking at the girls. "Have you ever seen such an intense kiss between two people?"

"It's been building for a long time. I doubt that we'll see much of them for the rest of the night," Susan told him.

"You're right," Ron said.

"I can't say I blame them. I'd want to disappear for a while as well. There's a lot of pent up desire they have to release," Luna finished.

0-0

Ginny finally pulled back, panting as if she had been running a marathon. Hermione wasn't doing much better. Ginny rested her forehead against Hermione's and tried to rein in her emotions.

"Please tell me you're not regretting it already," Hermione whispered when she felt Ginny pulling away.

Ginny leaned back and looked into Hermione's chocolate eyes.

"How could I regret the one thing I have been dreaming about for the past two years?" she whispered back.

"Oh, Ginny, why didn't you say something before? We have wasted so much time," Hermione cried.

"You mean you feel the same way I do?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows.

"That depends on what it is you feel," Hermione told her.

"'Mione, I'm desperately in love with you and have been for ages," Ginny confessed after taking a deep breath.

"Oh, Gin," Hermione said before she pulled Ginny closer and kissed her again.

This time the kiss was so tender it melted their souls. They poured what they felt into that kiss and held each other tightly. Minutes passed by unnoticed as they devoured each other.

Hermione pulled back after a while and looked at Ginny, taking in her swollen lips and glassy eyes. She'd never seen someone so beautiful in her entire life.

"I love you, too, Ginny. Mere words cannot tell you just how much. Sometimes I fear my heart will burst from holding it all in."

"You don't have to hold it in anymore, love. I want you to show me instead."

"I will, Ginny. Even if I have to spend the rest of my life doing so."

"Good. It might take me just as long to show you how I feel as well. I do love you, 'Mione, more than I thought possible. You are my life."

"And you are my heart."

Ginny hugged her tightly then, heart beating uncontrollably. Hermione loved her!

Hermione hugged her back. Her eyes drifted to where their friends were standing, watching them intently, high-fiving each other and slapping each other's backs in congratulations.

"Darling girl, we seem to be the center of attention," Hermione informed Ginny.

Ginny broke the hug and looked in the direction Hermione was. Her brother immediately gave her a thumb's up signal and Luna waved.

"Bloody hell, those prats don't ever know when to quit, do they?" Ginny said.

"You know, love, one of the privileges of being Head Girl is having my own _private_ room," Hermione whispered suggestively into Ginny's ear while running a finger down her arm. "Perhaps we could go there and continue this away from prying eyes. What do you say?"

Ginny smiled winsomely at her. "One of the reasons I love you so much is your brilliance. Honestly, Hermione, the way that brain of yours works is quite a turn-on."

Hermione smiled at her words. "You've seen nothing yet! I promise you that."

"Be careful what you promise, my love, I will hold you to that!"

"Oh, please do, darling girl," Hermione purred as she nibbled on Ginny's bottom lip hungrily.

"Lead the way. I have a few tricks up my sleeve that might just surprise you as well."

"Somehow, that doesn't shock me at all. Let's go, love."

Hermione took Ginny's hand and started walking towards the door. Ginny followed happily. Just as they were about to leave the room, Hermione turned around and blew their friends a kiss. They blew kisses and waved back.

They left the room at a run when the cat calls and whistles got out of control.

That was the night Ginny grew a pair and love reigned at last.

0-0

Susan had been right after all. Neither of the girls was seen for the rest of the weekend. When they finally joined their friends on Monday morning, their smiles could have lit the room.


End file.
